


Land of Wrath and Angels

by CelticPhoenix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels aren't very angelic, Eridan's mind is fucked with, LOWAA, Land of Wrath and Angels, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's time in the Land of Wrath and Angels is explored more in-depth by a shitty fanfic writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sleep of Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397048) by [Azzandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzandra/pseuds/Azzandra). 



In all the code that goes into sGrub, there are always, without fail, several tiny glitches. Many of these are harmless, like the one which makes small flying animals swarm around a dying layer on their Quest Bed. Some aren't. The worst of these is a land generation bug. When the game creates a land with the word “Angels” in it, the consorts of that land, invariably angels, are supposed to take on the other word as a baseline modifier. For example, the Land of Little Cubes and Angels would have sweet, almost saccharine, angels. The Land of Knowledge and Angels would have intelligent, well-read angels. However, due to the glitch, the only word ever paired with Angels is Wrath, which produces angry angels, who won't kill you only because as consorts they lack the power to do so. Also due to a related glitch, when a Hope player of a destructive nature enters the game, their actual land is overwritten by LOWAA, no exceptions. The exact nature of LOWAA differs from session to session, as there is no defining architectural theme. For some it would be a dead forest, with whispering trees. For others it could be an abandoned, decrepit cityscape. For an unlucky, princely few, it will be monochrome, with gothic cathedrals and spires, and far more angels than any other. This again is due to a land-building bug, which always spawns the same planet for a Prince of Hope. None of these things are good, especially for one such as Eridan Ampora...


	2. In which the Medium is entered, and Eridan gets a taste of what is to come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan enters the Medium, expecting to have his consorts help him. They don't.

Eridan exited his hive, Ahab's Crosshairs out as a precaution. He saw a small path leading from the exit to what seemed to be an ancient, if remarkably well-preserved, city. Following the path, and seeing no-one, he lowered his weapon, only for some sort of winged creature to swoop down and scratch his arm.

Muttering various curses under his breath, he dove backwards and brought the Crosshairs to his shoulder. Taking aim, he sent a volley of shots at minimum power, both to gauge the thing's power, and thinking that it would die. It didn't.

It made another pass, which Eridan only narrowly dodged, and he prepared to shoot the thing again, this time at a slightly higher power level, testing it's resilience once again. And once again it seemed to shrug it of, barely flinching. Seeing this, Eridan decided to set Ahab's to it's maximum, as it swooped him for a third time. Only dodging at the last second, by design, he unleashed the Crosshair's power upon the thing, and then he heard the scream. Nothing psychic, it wouldn't kill him, but by Gl'bogylyb it hurt his thinkpan.

He kept the Crosshairs on it, though. He wasn't the kind to let pain stop him, not when it was important, at least. He'd usually just whine at Fe- NO. He wasn't going down that road yet. Or ever, if he had his way.

In any case, he had counted about a minute before the thing's screaming finally stopped, although he could still hear an echo ringing in his ears. He looked at the ground where it had fallen and now lay. There was a hole all the way through, about the size of his fist. That wasn't surprising. What he did find surprising was the lack of grist. He'd been told by someone (who shall remain anonymous) that the enemies where supposed to drop some, so where was it?

It was then that he realised he had bigger problems. The thing's screams had obviously alerted more of them, because he could see what looked like a platoon of them, flying towards him. He frantically searched for some cover, and saw a small, comparatively, building only about a minute away. Looking back at the things and judging he had about two, he ran. Fast. If one took a minute of fire from a legendary weapon, he doubted he could take down more than three at a time, at the very most.

He got to the door, finding it unlocked, and hid inside. He waited for about a minute until he watched the things go past through a window. Scanning the room for other exits, he saw what appeared to be his sign and some other symbol scratched by something into the wall, followed by the words "THE EVIL SHALL FALL TO HIS HOPE".

"WWhat the hell?"


	3. In which Eridan is confused, and learns about angels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan finds a temple to a "Prince of Hope", and learns of the nature of angels.

Eridan stared at the writing on the wall for a few minutes, trying to decipher it's meaning. After a while, he gave up, and resumed his original goal of finding an exit other than the one he entereed through. He eventually spotted a small door in the rafters, and began to climb.

Little known fact: While Eridan was most often seen as a whiny useless douchebag, he had actually spent many sweeps memorising the entire list of skills needed to become an officer is the Alternian military, as well as actually learning these skills. Among them were first aid, marksmanship with most firearms and/or beam weaponary, skills in melee combat, strategic and tactical thinking, and learning how to climb quickly and efficiently, be it cliffs, ladders or wooden beams. Only one of these currently had any purpose, but he had learned them all the same.

When he reached the top of what he now realised was a cathedral, having seen several in his studies, he quickly took note of the best and most defensible locations. Sadly to get to any of them he would have to get through the beasts currently seeking to avene their fallen comrade. They had spread out a bit, though, and with a bit of luck (And about a minute of laser fire), he reckoned he could get to a building which appeared to be dwarfed by the rest around it. It looked to only have one entrance, and the things seemed to ignore for the most part.

 

[This chapter isn't complete. I'm posting it now so I don't forget where I was when I left off, and so nyone who reads this con give me suggestions. Thanks, and sorry.]


End file.
